


Love

by Giizmo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giizmo/pseuds/Giizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick gets nervous about Morty wanting to tell the family about their relationship, Morty comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Different dimension where incest isn't taboo, requested by another person on Tumblr.

Rick and Morty had been planning on telling the family for a few weeks now. This all took really careful planning. Rick knew how it worked in other realities. Incest was heavily frowned upon, and even illegal, in most places. And even though in their reality there was nothing wrong with it, Rick was still so much older than Morty. The man sighs, placing his head in his hands and taking another swig from his flask, trying to think.

Morty had walked in just a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around the older man’s torso from behind and resting his chin on Rick’s shoulder. “Not now, M-Morty, I-I’m thinking.” He mutters, swatting the younger male’s hand away, huffing.

"B-b-but Rick, we’ve barely seen each other lately, I-I mean, I kinda - I really miss you, Rick.“ Morty says, almost timidly. He didn’t want to make Rick mad at him, but he wanted to know what had him so frustrated over. “Maybe we can talk about it?”

Rick sighs, turning in his chair and narrowing his eyes up at Morty, though after a second he wraps his arms around his grandson, sighing against his chest. “Y-y-you know how we said we’d tell y-you’re parents about- us, Morty?” Rick pulls away, furrowing his brow and staring past the other in front of him, seeming like he was lost in thought again.

"Y-y-y-yeah, Rick, and I’m sure it’ll end up turning out f-fine.“ Morty hesitates a little. Was he having second thoughts? Morty didn’t want to hide their relationship anymore. And they didn’t even have to. It wasn’t as if they could get in trouble for it! He wished he could tell Rick that.

"What if they kick m-m-me out, Morty? W-w-w-wha- how- when would I be able to see you, Morty?” Rick takes another big swig of his whiskey, burping and groaning, looking down at the floor. “There’s always a chance, M-Morty.”

"Then we don’t have to tell them y-yet, okay, Rick? It’s not that i-i-important.“ He reassures the other, wrapping his arms around his grandfather’s neck and kissing him on the lips carefully, giving a tiny, timid noise.

Their relationship had gotten more easy and less desperate as time passed. They became comfortable together and things weren’t as rough as they were when they were starting (unless they wanted them to be, of course). Rick confided in Morty a lot more, which still wasn’t often, but it was a step in the right direction, and Morty tried to help as best as he could.

Rick kisses Morty back with a bit more force, wrapping his arms around his torso and pulling Morty down onto his lap, pressing little kisses along the younger male’s jaw line. “I r-r-really- I really love you, Morty.” Rick pulls away from the other, staring at him for a moment and offering a tiny, rare smile. “I appreciate your help.”

Whenever Rick said he loved him, Morty swooned, grinning like an idiot and holding onto Rick tighter, nuzzling at him some. “Oh, jeez R-Rick, I really love you too.” He hums out, leaning up and kissing Rick one last time before settling on his lap and resting his head against the older man’s chest. Morty yawns, humming quietly. “We c-c-c-can wait as long as you want, promise.” He mumbles out, clinging to Rick’s coat and relaxing. 

 

Morty didn’t care what happened, as long as he was with Rick and Rick was happy, he’d be fine.


End file.
